darkhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuka
|Image = nuka-adult.png |NameMeaning = stink, smell, stench |Age = Adult |Species = African Lion |Ranks/Titles = King (formerly), Royal Adviser |Father = Scar |Mother = Zira |AdoptFather = |AdoptMother = |Siblings = Ari (half-sister), Tasa (half-sister), Giza (half-sister), Kifu (half-brother), Uma (half-sister), Negasi (half-brother) |Mates = Tao |Children = Mizuka (adopted), Taka, Kiu, Laini, Atua, Deva, Kamali |Affiliations = Pridelanders (formerly), Outsiders (formerly), Outlanders |PlayedBy = Teo }} Nuka is the only biological son of Scar and Zira and the second-youngest of Scar's seven children. After his father's death, Nuka was banished to the Outlands by Simba along with his mother and other supporters of Scar when he was very young, even though he himself viewed Simba as the rightful king and wanted to remain in the Pridelands. Appearance Nuka was born scrawny, but as part of the royal family he was permitted additional rations during the hard times that struck the Pridelands during Scar's reign and as a result filled out a little. His coat is a dusty russet color, his scruffy mane is black and obviously inherited from his father, and his eyes are crimson, like his mother's. Like most of the Outsiders, Nuka wears his claws extended. Personality Nuka is troubled due to trauma inflicted upon him in his childhood by his father, Scar, who nearly killed him during the last few weeks of his life. He was later neglected entirely by his mother in favor of his younger "brother" Kovu. In spite of his horrid youth, Nuka has grown to be a loving mate and a caring father, adopting one cub and siring an additional six children of his own. History Nuka was born to the tyrant of the Pridelands and his horrid mate. He was a scrawny child despite his mother attempting to bulk him up with extra rations. Whilst he was mistreated and obviously not his father's heir he tried the hardest to impress him and make sure he was the next king. During his cubhood, Nuka became close friends with the lioness Kata and trusted her with his feelings. When Giza went missing and he felt satisfaction in her disappearance he instantly felt terrible and confided this in Kata. But he wouldn't let his father or mother know about this. He needed to be strong for them. His first time sneaking into the Outlands he met the princess Tao and after a few heated words the two cubs departed ways. After the death of Ari, Nuka tried to consul his father but it ended with Nuka becoming so distressed at the lion that he disowned himself. He didn't wan to be king anymore, not if he was inheriting it from that lion. Nuka spent the rest of his adolescence and early adulthood sitting on the edge of the pride, brooding. The only lion he'd rather talk to besides Kata was Uma, and even that was a strained relationship. On the fateful day that Zira looked fro Nuka to train him, the lion decided to show his mother what he was made of. However his father saw him training and thought he was attacking his mother, not giving him a chance to explain himself. It was that moment that Nuka realized his mother wouldn't defend their failure of a son anymore and he ran away right after his father threatened his death. Nuka remained in hiding for the next couple of months until Simba's return and his father's death. In his final days in the Pridelands he learned of Kata's pregnancy thanks to his father and turned his back on his one close friend for her "betrayal". Nuka was exiled to the Outlands with his family and the rest of the Outsiders and to say Nuka hated it was an understatement. He wandered into the Pridelands once or twice to talk to Simba and try to get his exile revoked due to his loyalty to Scar not being true. He then again met up with Tao who set him on his way the first time he stumbled into the Pridelands. When the Earthquake hit the Southern Kingdoms, Nuka found himself and his sister Uma ousted from the Outlands. There they met up again with Tao and a small cub named Mizuka. It was on this survival campaign that Nuka and Tao fell for each other and adopted Mizuka. When the new family returned to the Outlands, Tao became pregnant with her first litter. They had three children, Taka, Kiu, and Laini. After months of keeping his parentage a secret from his children he had a heart-to-heart with Taka. The two became closer than ever. And then Nuka was thrown for a loop. Kuraka, one of the lions that was loyal to not Zira but Nuka's half-brother Negasi came and attacked Nuka for letting his son converse with his own son Choma. He remained unconscious and sick for a month of so as he healed from all the blood loss he had sustained. Once he was healed the family was on the move again as Zira was going to attack the Pridelands after Kovu's betrayal. Out there, Tao became pregnant again and gave birth once the family returned home. However Tao came down with a sickness and passed away in her sleep less than a year later. Nuka reigned as king for a few more months before giving the throne to his son Taka. Now, Nuka is his son's adviser and spends his days relaxing, finally having a chance in his life to be at peace. References Category:Canon characters Category:Outsiders Category:Outlanders